


【kk】来自未来的我和二十年前的你

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 11





	【kk】来自未来的我和二十年前的你

一

堂本刚的眉头越皱越紧。

“光一……”他呢喃道：“你今天有工作吗？设闹钟干什么呀……我还想睡……”

刚翻了个身，想要把脑袋埋进那人的怀里，然后——

——“砰！”

掉在地上的堂本刚睁开了眼睛。

*

瞪着白漆漆成的天花板和简单的吸顶灯，41岁的堂本刚陷入了沉思。

总而言之先按掉还在吵闹个不停的闹钟。刚捡起了和自己一起掉到地上的手机，翻开了翻盖——

上面显示的时间是2000年的5月24日。

刚迅速关上了手机，揉了揉眼睛。第一次听说近视眼也是可以传染的，连0和2都能看错。他撑起身子坐起来，环视着这间明显是单人的房间，地上靠着一把吉他、墙上挂的是自己画的画——怎么看怎么熟悉——再拉开床头的抽屉，里面放着治疗呼吸症的药物——

刚咽了口口水，冷静地再次翻开了翻盖手机。

硕大的2000年映入眼帘。

*

“总之，就是这样。”

坐在保姆车里的刚摘下了口罩，对面正在喝水的工作人员喷了一下，迅速用手捂住了自己的嘴巴，痛苦地咳嗽了起来。

“都让你不要喝水了。”刚道。

“这是什么整蛊节目么？哪个电视台的？NHK的还是朝日电视台的？怎么没有提前通知我们？”另一个工作人员凑上来，仔仔细细地打量着刚的脸，刚想如果他有放大镜的话一定就用上了：“恕我冒犯——”

他伸出手指，捏了捏刚的脸。

一直抱着手臂，不发一言冷冷淡淡地坐在一旁的光一皱了皱眉头。

“你们从哪儿找来的相似度这么高的素人？”验证了一圈的staff崩溃地抹了一把脸。

“是真的啦。”刚嗔了staff一眼。

“所以、你真的是——20年后，穿越过来的堂本刚？”staff的嘴巴慢慢地张成了一个圆。

“虽然我回答过很多遍了但既然你又问了我还是大发慈悲地再回答一遍：是。”

车里一阵沉默。

半晌，皱着眉头的光一开口道：

“41岁的刚桑在这里，那么21岁的刚呢？”

*

staff们迅速地和刚的姐姐和妈妈取得了联系，果然她们都不知道刚的去向。他们的脸色严肃起来，又打了几个电话。

“今天的录制安排暂时先取消了——”工作人员回头看了两人一眼：“暂且说刚的身体不好，作为推辞，你们——抱歉——光一和刚桑请不要说漏嘴了。”

他掐了掐自己的眉心道：“这件事情先瞒下来，过两天再说。你们也好好休息一天。”

二

“你跟着我干嘛。”

光一回过头来，冷淡地看着跟在自己身后的刚。

“啊？”笑眯眯地注视着他的刚，其实内心是一张苦瓜脸。好死不死地穿越到了2000年，不知是因为谣言还是工作，这个时候的光一别扭的要死，cool beauty的人设贯彻节目上下，平时和自己说的最多的三句话就是“你好”“再见”和“请多多关照”。

有本事以后别死皮赖脸地追我啊。刚的脸都要笑僵了。

“你真的舍得把40多岁的老相方一个人丢在一个不熟悉的时代？”刚道：“我现在身上有没有钱，连买饭都没法买。”

“你怎么不回家？”

“然后让姐姐发现她可爱的弟弟一夜之间可以当她爸爸了？”

“朋友呢？”

“我这不是来找你了么？”

“……算了。”光一刷开了电梯。

刚笑眯眯地跟了进去。

沉默了一会儿，光一开了口。

“你真的是二十年后的刚桑？”

“就是亲戚也没有这么像的吧。”

刚从来没有来过和光一表白心意之前他住的公寓，有些好奇地上下打量着。

“20年后啊……”光一感叹了一句：“2020年的kinki kids，还好么？”

“好，好的很。”刚在心里冷笑道：都好到一张床上去了，你这小混蛋还不想让我进家门。

光一趁他不注意的时候，凝视着刚那张自己熟悉又陌生的侧脸。

“其实也没有怎么变啊……”他小声嘀咕道。

“嗯？”刚回过神来，他凑到光一身边，他身上好闻的线香的薄荷香气伴着潮湿鼻息拂过光一的耳朵：“你刚才说什么？”

“没什么啦！”

光一敏感的往后跳了一步。

看着不断上升的楼梯数，他深深地叹了口气。

“那个笨蛋到底到哪里去了啊……”

“我都到这里来了，他可能是穿越去2020年了吧。”刚摸着下巴答道：“嘛……搞不好会被那边的光一吃掉哦……毕竟那家伙最喜欢21岁的我了……回去了要好好检查检查呢。”

“哈？！”21岁的光一跳了起来：“什么吃掉……你在说什么啊？”

“你就完全不好奇20年后我跟你之间的关系？”

刚笑的有一丝暧昧。

“你不是说kinki kids并没有解散么？”

“谁跟你说工作了。”

刚轻飘飘地瞟了他一眼，眼神像羽毛，挠地光一脸红心跳。

*

光一从冰箱里拿出两瓶可乐，扔给了那个一进门就霸占了自己的沙发的男人一瓶，又把他往旁边赶了赶，从抽屉里拿出switch，连接了电视。

“诶，这个时候的光一也这么喜欢玩游戏啊。”

那个男人又靠了过来。太近了，这个距离，明明应该是提神醒脑的薄荷味却把光一熏的头晕。

“嗯。”光一动作很大地往后退了一步：“你要不要玩？”

“我玩不好啦。”刚摆了摆手，“噔噔噔”地跑进书房，抱着光一的吉他，又“噔噔噔”地跑回来。

光一看了他一眼，默默地将游戏地声音消除。

刚随性地拨着吉他，在纸上写写画画。哼唱两句的时候，就是20岁少年时不能拥有的缠绵鼻音。刚开始时，他还会跟光一谈笑两句，渐渐便入了神。本来别在耳后的发丝垂落了下来，被偶尔经过客厅的风吹拂，便是一副很美的画。

光一突然就很羡慕那风。

看着屏幕里死掉第三次的马里奥，光一撇了撇嘴，烦躁地将手柄扔到了一边。

扶起他的发丝的，应该是我的手指，而不是路过的清风。

光一被自己的念头吓了一跳。

他注视着那张不小心被岁月偷走了二十年、却依然吸引着自己的容颜，听见了谁的心跳声，慢慢加快。

像被蛊惑一样，他慢慢地伸出手去。

*

“嗯？”

刚从沉思中惊醒，同时被惊醒的似乎还有面前的小少年。

“啊，不是，你的头发落下来了。”光一掩饰地收回自己的手，慌乱地解释道：“我帮你别回耳朵——话说你的头发也太长了吧——”

这个一着急就开始说违心话的习惯还真是二十年都还不过来啊。

刚粲然一笑，道：“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”

光一老实回答道。

不，这个时候不应该说这个吧。

他对自己有些气恼。

“你在写什么曲子？”

不，也不该是谈论这个的时候。

“啊，是马上要出的专辑哦。”

所以到底应该说什么啊？

“是kinki kids的？”

二十年后的我们，是否还……

“是我的solo哦。”刚温柔的笑着。

……

“哦。”

光一的心情又莫名烦躁低沉起来。

三

“你中午就吃草？”

刚肃穆地坐在餐桌前，叉起了一块小番茄，皱了皱鼻子，扔到了旁边的盘子里。

“肉。”

光一把烫好的鸡胸肉倒到他的盘子里。

刚深吸了一口气。

“我要吃甜的。”他和颜悦色地对光一扮可爱。

“会长胖的。”

光一冷漠道。

“我要吃松饼、可丽饼、舒芙蕾、热蛋糕……”

“会长胖的。”

光一抬起眼睛，认认真真地盯了他一眼。

刚深吸了一口气。

小的比老的还难搞。

他绽放出了让饭们捂着心口昏迷三秒的笑容。

“我、和、你、商、量、了、么？”

他把自己盘子里的草全倒进了光一的盘子里。

“给老子买可丽饼去！现在就去！”

*

被踢出了自己家门的光一摸了摸自己的屁股。口里抱怨着“好疼”。

所以这些什么……热蛋糕之类的，到底到哪里去买啊？

干脆给他买个可丽饼锅，自己做好了。

光一带着帽子和口罩，在店员小姐姐可疑的目光中走进了楼下的蛋糕店。

“我要这个、这个、还有……”光一挠了挠脑袋。

“算了，每种都给我包一份吧。”

他打开了皮夹。

脸上却忍不住绽放出漂亮的笑容来。

其实，刚胖一点根本没关系。太瘦了反而让人烦躁。

他私心想道。

四

“天已经黑了啊……”

光一看着躺在自己身边、正在看无聊的搞笑节目、毫无鸩占鹊巢的羞耻感的、正在往嘴里扔蛋挞、据说大了自己20年的相方，开口提醒道。

“啊，是呢。”

刚跳了起来，拍了拍手上的残渣。

“是时候洗澡了。”他自说自话地绕进了光一的卧室：“光一借我衣服穿～”

“喂喂喂，你别得寸进尺了啊，”光一跟在他身后，靠在门框上看着那人翻找自己的衣柜：“我家可只有一张床。”

“所以我要和你睡一起？”刚扬起了一根眉毛：“嘛，只是在一起睡觉，二十一岁的我应该不会吃醋的吧。”

他抱怨道：你的衣服不是黑的就是白的啊，你也是3800日元买10件T的选手么？

“哈？”光一的耳朵可疑的红了，他的声调扬高了个八度：“什、么睡一起！我说你也该回自己家了吧？”

他嘀咕道：你穿个睡衣要什么花里胡哨的，会做噩梦的哦。

“哈？”刚似乎比光一还要吃惊气愤：“你居然要把孤苦无依、年老体衰的相方深夜赶出家门？现在就给Johnny桑打电话告你状哦信不信！”

光一讲这事没得谈，Johnny桑管再多也管不着艺人晚上睡哪张床，你还是死了这条心趁终电还没停赶紧回家吧。

刚于是叫嚷着：我回家了哦！

他放下了手里的白T。

我真的回家了哦！

他退出了光一的卧室。

我真的真的回家了哦！

他打开了光一的大门。

“再不来阻止我你别后悔哦！”

他阴恻恻地威胁着，“砰”地一声关上了门。

*

光一抱胸靠在卧室的门框上。长长的刘海耷拉在眼睛上，看不清表情。

他走到沙发旁，白天的那人的琴声、欢笑声仿佛还盘旋在耳边，光一莫名地想起了刚被清风吹落的碎发。

扶起他的秀发的，应该是我的手指，而不是经过客厅的清风。

他瘫倒在沙发上，举起了自己拂过他的长发的手。

柔软发丝的触感好像还在手指上停留。他在空中抓了一把，然后重重的落了下来。

完蛋了，已经开始后悔了。

光一捡起了一颗刚没吃完的蛋挞放进嘴里，很甜，特别甜，这人二十年来嗜甜的习惯还真的戒不掉。光一咧了咧嘴角，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。他随手捡起压在蛋挞下的白纸——

上面是那人谱的曲子。

光一忍不住轻轻地哼唱了起来。

溢した砂を掻き集めるような，

就像把洒在地上的沙收集起来般，

繊細な仕草が，

这麼细腻的动作，

多くいるんだけど，

虽然有很多，

愛はやっぱいい

不过毕竟爱情是最好的

毕竟爱情是最好的……

光一猛地坐了起来。他的心脏轻盈而快速地跳动起来，以至于有一瞬间的头晕眼花——

如果追出去的话——

如果追出去的话——

他胡乱地抓起了桌上的琴谱，冲到玄关一把抓起了钥匙，来不及换鞋，穿着拖鞋便拉开大门——电梯已经停在了10层，光一狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇，推开了防火通道的大门向一楼奔去——

却撞进了一个预谋已久的怀抱。

“好——疼！”刚揉着胸口，往后退了两步，抱怨道：“像颗子弹一样！我可是41岁了哦！骨头都要散掉了！”

“你没走！”回过神来的光一惊叫了一声，想要挣开怀抱却被紧紧抱住：“你诈我！”

“光一小朋友。”刚身上的薄荷气息——现在也许掺着些蜂蜜的香气——横冲直撞进了光一的心底。

“在爱情和战争中，一切都是合法的哦。”

五

“也许我明天就要回去了哦。”

最后，光一还是任凭那人霸道地鸩占鹊巢了自己的衣服、浴室、沐浴液和卧室。

他明明用着和自己一样的沐浴液和洗发水，可闻起来却比自己香很多。光一有点头晕地想道。

“光一，告诉我一个秘密吧。”

他趴在床上朝光一wink了一下。

“……倒也不是不可以，”光一犹豫道：“可是21岁的刚会'知道么？”

“不会的！”刚郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我穿越回去了就忘掉！”

“……你这是在骗我吧，为什么你能一脸正经的欺骗比自己小20岁的相方啊……”

光一咬了咬嘴唇，红着脸颊，凑进了刚的耳朵。

*

“你对我一见钟情？”刚大叫了起来，被光一一把捂住了嘴巴：“爱人就在身边还能忍住这么多年还不跟我表白？你是圣人嘛？”

“你小点声音！”光一低声道——还疑神疑鬼地左右看了看：“我害羞不敢说啦——别说刚认识的时候，就是现在，我也什么都没有……”

他的情绪又低落了下来。

“为什么不敢说呢？”刚瞪大了眼睛，抱住了小小的光一：“你为什么喜欢我？”

光一的脸红了：“因为你优秀……唱歌、跳舞、主持、演戏都很棒……长的也很可爱……大大的眼睛还有可爱的富士山嘴巴，就连腿毛都很可爱……”

“那如果有一天，我的耳朵听不见了、膝盖坏的不能跳舞了，你还爱我吗？”

“当然！”光一大声保证道，又小小声地问他，不会是真的吧。

刚笑着揺了揺头，道：“是了。我们总很容易因为某个理由对某个人心动——美丽的脸庞、诱人的权利或者聪明的头脑；也很容易在自己的爱人面前自惭形愧：等毕业了再和他表白，等买了大房子在跟他表白……”

“可是到头来，我们发现不是这样的。”

他温柔的抚摸着光一的脸颊。

“爱没有这么复杂，爱要比这些都简单的多。爱就是爱。因为我坐在这里，而你刚好在我对面，当我看向你的时候，你正好也注视着我——然后我爱上了你。”

“我爱你是因为你是堂本光一，而我是堂本刚。”

“爱就是爱。仅此而已。”

“如果你要因为21岁的刚太优秀，就放弃他，”刚温柔地笑着：“那岂不是对他很不公平？”

“更何况你的自卑和压抑到底从何而来？”刚捏了捏光一的耳垂，扶起了男孩儿埋进自己胸膛的脑袋，与他四目相对。

“如果你不够努力、不够优秀，不能给我温暖和保护、尊严和荣耀，我为什么要和你在一起？”刚轻吻了他的额头：“你给我的已经够多了……多到、即使少一点也无所谓。”

“很多人会爱你的帅气的脸庞和拿到光鲜的奖项，而我恰好是不太在乎这个的那一个。”

刚把光一的左手贴上了自己的胸膛。

“听，当你靠近我的时候，每分钟它都大声呼喊着110次我爱你。*”

*

“你干嘛突然说的这么煽情嘛……”

光一搂住了刚的脖子，将自己的头埋进了他的肩膀。

“只是真情实感而已……”刚拍了拍小光的后背：“明天小刚回来了，要跟别人好好告白哦。”

“嗯。”

“拉勾？”

“我是21岁，不是1岁啦。”

光一笑着推开了刚。

六

堂本刚是被一阵阵温柔的亲吻给吻醒的。他笑着推了推，呢喃道：“小健，好痒啦……让我再睡一会儿……”

脖子却被不轻不重地咬了。

“小健！”刚有些生气地睁开了眼睛。

“欢迎回来！”

整俯身亲吻刚的光一猛地扑了上去，在他的嘴唇上狠狠地亲了一口。

“还有，我好喜欢你！”


End file.
